Why Sakura crying?
by Onyxita Haruno
Summary: <html><head></head>Haruno Sakura. Nama dari seorang aktris cantik terkenal dengan Actingnya yang luar biasa. Kehidupannya begitu beruntung. Lalu kenapa setiap malam ia selalu menangis? Apa kerena hatinya kesepian? My second songfict. RnR, please? XD</html>


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura & Sasuke

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rated : T

Song : Lucky © Britney Spears

Summary :

Sakura Haruno. Nama dari seorang aktris cantik terkenal dengan bakat Actingnya yang luar biasa. Kehidupannya begitu beruntung. Lalu kenapa setiap malam ia selalu menangis? Apa karena hatinya kesepian? My second songfict. RnR, please? XD

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, alur aneh, bisa bikin sweatdrpo berjamaah(?),

Pokoknya..

Don't like don't read

Happy reading

**Tokyo, 7.20 p.m**

"Bagaimana Dok,?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan wajah yang kusut juga matanya yang sembab bertanya cemas pada sosok dokter di hadapannya.

"…" sang dokter hanya terdiam dan tertunduk sendu dan itu membuat wanita di depannya semakin khawatir.

"Dok, apa yang terjadi? Dia selamat kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi dan hanya di tanggapi diaman dari dokter berambut perak tersebut.

"Kakashi, katakan bagaimana keadaannya!" bentak seorang pria yang diketahui usianya 3 tahun lebih tua dari wanita merah muda tersebut. Dan pria ini merupakan kakak dari pasien sang dokter tersebut.

"I-Itachi-kun, tenang… biarkan dia menjelaskan," kini Ibu dari pria tersebut berusaha menenangkan putra sulungnya yang terlihat emosi atas sikap dokter yang diketahui bernama Kakashi tersebut.

"Kakashi, saya mohon. Jangan biarkan kami khawatir dengan keadaannya di dalam. Beritahu bagaimana keadaan putra saya," dan kini giliran ayah pria tersebut mulai berusaha tenang walau batinnya merasakan apa yang akan dokter ini sampaikan bukanlah kabar baik.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari dokter berambut perak tersebut dan mulai menengadah. "Maaf… kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi, putra anda. Uchiha Sasuke, tidak bisa terselamatkan," ucapnya dengan nada getir. Dan detik berikutnya beberapa pasang mata melebar dengan sempurna.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak wanita merah muda tersebut yang merupakan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut dan berusaha memasuki ruangan kekasihnya namun ditahan oleh Itachi. Dan derai tangis pun meledak seketika.

"Lepaskan Itachi-nii! Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke! Dia masih hidup! Dia tidak mungkin meninggal! Lepaskan! Sasukeee!" rontanya saat tangan Itachi berusaha menariknya dari pintu ruangan tersebut. Jujur, ia sangat terpukul atas kepergian adik semata wayangnya itu.

Terlihatlah seseorang di balik kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan tangis kekasihnya pun semakin keras saat Sasuke di keluarkan dari ruang UGD menuju ruang jenazah. "Sasukeee!" dan wanita itu pun jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Uchiha Sasuke, meninggal dunia pada usia yang masih terbilang muda pada kecelakaan mobil saat ia ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura, di sebuah taman untuk melamarnya.

**5 Tahun kemudian**

**London, 6.45 a.m **

**Early morning,**

**She wakes up with a knock, knock, knock on the door**

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Disebuah apartement di kota pusat London, seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung yang usianya kira-kira 24 tahun bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar pintu apartementnya terketuk. Ia hampiri dan segera membukanya. "What it is?" tanyanya pada seseorang di depan pintunya.

"Oh My God, you just got up? It's time to make up, Sakura," omel yang diketahui adalah sekertarisnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Jujur sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk. "Well, wait a minute. I clean my body first," ujarnya kemudian menutup pintu seolah tak berniat mendengar ocehan sekertarisnya itu dan segera pergi ke kamar mandinya.

**It's time for make up**

**Perfect smile**

**It's you they're all waiting for**

**They go…**

"I love you too, Kevin. But, I have to go back to Japan" ujar Sakura sambil mengelus pipi tirus pemuda di hadapannya.

"No, Sakura. I'll go with you," Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

'_CUT'_

Dan setelah teriakan itu, adegan yang sedang di perankan terhenti karena harus istirahat. "Your acting was great, Sakura" puji produsernya. "Thank you," ujarnya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isn't she lovely**

**This hollywood girl**

**And they say…**

Haruno Sakura, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Seorang aktris cantik dari Jepang yang kini sedang memenuhi panggilan produsernya di London selama 3 tahun. Sejak perginya sang kekasih 5 tahun silam, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke London dan berhubung ia di panggil sang Manajer untuk berkarier disana. Bahkan ia masih belum bisa mempercayai jika kekasih yang amat ia cintai telah meninggalkannya. Ia selalu sendiri jika pergi keluar Negeri. Biasanya ia bersama supirnya jikalau Ayahnya tidak sibuk di Paris. Padahal dulu, sang kekasih Uchiha Sasukelah yang selalu setia menemaninya di lokasi syuting hingga ia selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Selalu memberinya hiburan yang membuatnya tertawa disaat ia merasa lelah dan capek.

**She's so Lucky**

**She's a star**

**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking**

**If there's nothing missing in my life**

**Then why do these tears come at night?**

Sakura begitu beruntung menjadi seorang bintang terkenal. Memenuhi panggilan Manejer di beberapa Negara. Selalu tersenyum jika media masa meliputinya, melayani banyak fans dengan sopan, dan dengan sabar menjalani berbagai peran yang ia tunjukan di depan camera. Sungguh beruntung, bukan? Lalu kenapa ia harus menangis? Terkadang ia berfikir, 'Hidupku begitu beruntung dan membuatku cukup bahagia, lalu kenapa air mataku selalu menetes setiap malamnya?'. Kesepian. Itulah jawabannya. Ya, hatinya kesepian sejak kejadian 5 tahun silam.

"Hallo, Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?" tanya Ayah Sakura, Akihiro Haruno. Nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura hanya sendiri disana yang hanya ditemani oleh Manajernya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tou-san. Karierku juga semakin berkembang kok, Ayah tak perlu khawatir. Oh ya, Kaa-san mana?" tanyanya. "Kaa-san sedang melayani client di ruang meeting," jawab Ayahnya. Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Kau belum tidur, sayang?" tanya Ayahnya lagi. Ya, kini jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam di bagian London. "Belum, Tou-san. Aku belum ngantuk," jawabnya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Ayahnya. "kau harus mengatur pola kegiatanmu, Sakura. Nanti kau bisa sakit," ujar Ayahnya menasehati. "Iya, Tou-san," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. "Ya sudah, Tou-san mau menyusul Kaa-sanmu dulu di ruang meeting, good night my dear," ujar Ayahnya dan terputuslah sambungan telephone antara Sakura dan Ayahnya. Sakura menaruh telephone genggamnya di meja rias dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Suasana kota sedang ramai malam ini. Kamar Sakura yang letaknya lumayan tinggi dapat melihat jelas keramaian kota. Lalu ia menengadah, melihat kerlipan bintang. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke," gumamnya dan jatuhlah setetes air mata yang tak lama akan mengalir deras.

**Lost in an image, in an dream**

**But there's no one there to wake her up**

**And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning**

**But tell me, what happens when it stops**

**They go..**

Adakah seseorang disana yang bisa membangunkannya dari kesepiannya selama ini? Ia merasa hilang dalam gambar mimpi-mimpinya. Larut dalam kesedihan dan kesepian. Namun, dunia terus berputar. Sewaktu-waktu ia akan di atas dan menang. Tapi, tidak ada yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat ia terpuruk. Waktu terasa berhanti saat ia terdiam menikmati hamparan rasi bintang yang seolah manjadi komunikasi antara dirinya dan kekasihnya. Pastinya dalam alam kehidupan yang berbeda.

Perlahan ia pejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya. 'Sasuke, Aku akan selalu mencintaimu,' batinnya

"Well, soon we will know who will be the best actress this year…" Ujar seorang pria yang berdiri di atas panggung dengan menggenggam sebuah penghargaan. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah masuk pada nominasi aktris terbaik. Dan jika ia menang, itu adalah penghargaan yang sangat berarti baginya.

"And.. the winner is…" Sakura memejamkan matanya erat dengan kepalan keduan tangannya pada dadanya.

"Haruno Sakura!" Dan saat namanya di sebut, Sakura langsung membuka matanya terkejut. Manajer yang ada di sampingnya menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat. Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya sampai pemuda di depan panggung menyuruhnya naik ke atas podium. Perlahan Ia berdiri dan berjalan. Penampilannya sangat cantik walau terlihat sederhana. Gaun biru muda tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sampai menutupi mata kakinya. Rambutnya yang panjang ditata bergulung ke atas dengan tusukan rambut dan menyisahkan sedikit rambut di kedua sisinya. Membingkai wajahnya. Make up yang sengaja ia gunakan tipis namun terlihat sangan anggun nan cantik. Perlahan Ia menaiki podium dan menerima penghargaan tersebut. "Congratulations," ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menyerahkan penghargaan tersebut.

**Isn't she lovely**

**This hollywood girl**

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ia menangis di atas panggung. "Anything you want to convey on your victory tonight?" tanya pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura mengangguk dan menghapus tetesan air matanya. "I want to thank everyone who has always supported me. Especially my Dad and my Mom who always gave strong support to me…" Sakura memberi jeda untuk kembali menghapus air matanya.

"Also for the Manajer who always give the best…" Ia memberika senyuman manisnya pada sang Manajer yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Sakura kembali menerik nafas untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "And lastly, for that special person for me that meybe… He always supported me even though we have different lives of the world…" Sakura berhenti dari ucapannya ia menunduk sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya kemudain kembali menengadah. "He is a lover who had died 5 years ago. He always encouragement when I'm tired of going to my career…" Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Sang produser hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya. Menenangkannya. Tapi, Sakura tak mau menyerah. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti sedang mendengarkannya. "But that was before, not now. But, the does not mean I give up. I always fought so that I can get this award… Thank you, my dear" Ucapannya selesai diiringi tangisnya yang tak kuasa ia bendung.

**She's so lucky**

**But why does she cry?**

**If there is nothing missing in her life**

**Why do tears come at night?**

"Sakura! Selamat ya! Kami mendengar beritamu diTV barusan… kau sungguh hebat Sakura!" Ujar Ino ceria di layar laptop Sakura. Ia hanya tersenyum. Saat ini ia sedang di apartementnya dan langsung mendapat sinyal dari teman-temannya untuk berbincang melalui wabcam. "S-Sakura-chan, pidatomu tadi bagus sekali.. aku sampai terharu mendengarnya," ujar Hinata sambil sedikit menghapus jejak air matanya. Sakura dapat maklum karena Hinata adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang gampang terharu. "Iya Sakura-chan, pidatomu bagus," ujar Naruto ceria. "Memang kau mengerti artinya, Naruto?" tanya Ino jengkel. Naruto hanya cengengesan dan langsung mendapatkan bogeman dari Ino. "Makanya jangan sok tahu," Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah ini. "Kau memang aktris terbaik, Sakura. Jepang pasti bangga padamu.. terlebih.. Sasuke," ujar Itachi. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi. Setelah ia berkomunikasi dengan beberapa sahabatnya di Jepang, ia langsung menutup laptopnya dan berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

Seperti biasa ia menatap lembut hamparan bintang di langit. Air matanya kembali jatuh. 'Aku… berhasil, Sasuke,' batinnya

**She's so lucky **

**She's a star **

**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking**

**If there's nothing missing in my life**

**Then why do these tears come at night?**

Seminggu sudah sejak malam penghargaan, Sakura kembali harus beracting di depan camera. Peran demi peran ia jalani.

"Sakura! Don't go!" teriak kekasih Sakura saat ia berusaha menaiki pesawat. Sakura menoleh dan menangis. "Sorry, Kevin. I must go. My work here is done. Goodbye…" ujarnya lirih dan segera memasuki pesawat.

"Sakuraaaa!"

'_CUT'_

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dan duduk di kursi rias. "Nevlin, where Raven?" tanyanya pada sekertaris pribadinya menanyakan keberadaan Manajernya. "That's what I want to talk to you, Sakura. He… resigned to be your Manajer," Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya menata rambutnya yang sedikit diikal membuatnya terlihat manis. "You mean… He did not become my Manajer again?" tanya Sakura tak percaya akan mengunduran diri Manajernya yang mungkin bedanya 10 tahun darinya.

**She's so lucky**

**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking**

**If there's nothing missing in my life**

Sang sekertaris mengangguk namun ia segera kembali berkata. "But you take it easy. Before he resigned, he had to find a new Manager for you. And he said one year age difference just from you.." tukasnya. Sakura masih terdiam seraya mengoleskan lipgloss pada bibir mungilnya membuatnya semakin cantik. "Where was my new Manajer?" tanya Sakura. "Take it easy… he is from Japan. And he is here now.." ujar Sekertarisnya itu sedikit sumringah. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura. Membisikan sesuatu. "He's handsome.." ujarnya sedikit menggoda. Sakura telah terbiasa oleh godaan sekertaris yang sudah ia anggap seperti sahabat. "Let me call.." Sakura memang sedikit tersipu mendengar Manajernya tampan tapi.. ia berusaha biasa. Ia mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Tak lama kemudian..

"Sakura, it was him," ujar sekertarisnya. "Aa.." hanya itu yang ia keluarkan karena masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Namun gerakannya langsung terhenti, ketika..

"Introduce, his name is… **Uchiha Sasuke**" Ujar Nevlin memperkenalkan. Bagaikan tersambar petir Sakura mendengarnya. Matanya melebar sempurna dan jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Berusaha berfikir jika pendengarannya salah atau sedang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke. 'Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu Sasuke. Sasuke sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Ya, mungkin hanya namanya saja yang sama' batinnya berusaha mengelek. Untuk memastikan, Sakura menoleh dengan cepat. Rambut merah mudanya yang ikal tersibak dengan sempurna. Dan..

"Perkenalkan namaku.. **Uchiha Sasuke. Manajer barumu,**" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

**Then why do these tears come at night?**

**END**

* * *

><p>Astagfirullah, apaan nih? sungguh gaje tapi nyata #plakk#<p>

Bagaimana? apakah sudah cukup gaje? *pundung*

Ini songfict kedua xita. Dan ini terinspirasi dari makna lagu itu sendiri. Pas denger ehh.. langsung keingetan sama sasusaku dan jadilah fict gaje ini,,

Saya sarankan kalau baca sambil mendengarkan lagunya supaya lebih terhayati ~apa sih~ #plakk# Dan ini adalah salah satu lagu favorite xita, Lucky by britney Spears. Selamat mencoba #emang makanan apa# ~dihajar~

Dengan segala hormat saya mohon RnR dari para readers dan senpai sekalian, please?

salam Xita-chan XD


End file.
